Love Current
by artemis-nz
Summary: The joys of battery powered devices. Conrad/Yuuri. Lemon.


**I shouldn't be here – although, since I started working on this piece a while ago and have just been editing off and on since then, I don't feel too guilty. This fic DOES include explicit sexual content (although not until the second half), hence the rating, so if that's not your thing, this is your cue to go read something different. **To everyone else... a very merry Christmas. ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Yuuri-heika!"<p>

Gunter was the first to greet Yuuri, helping him clamber from the pool and standing ready with a towel, draping it around his king securely despite the summery weather.

"Good morning, Gunter… or is it afternoon?" Yuuri replied, smiling at Gunter's enthusiasm.

"Afternoon", supplied Wolfram. "Almost dinner time, actually. What took you so long?" There was no real heat to his words – it was habit, more than anything, that motivated him to call Yuuri names or demand his attention, and since their mutual decision to call off the engagement, the relationship between the pair was closer to brotherly affection than anything else. If the pair occasionally still butted heads, it was because of Wolfram's quick temper, or Yuuri's tendency to stubbornness in the face of logic, and was not a reflection on what had, perhaps surprisingly, become a strong friendship.

"It is good to have you with us again, Heika", Gwendal said, his voice quiet but carrying past Gunter's noisy ministrations.

Yuuri managed to flash a smile and quick nod in the General's direction before his sight was momentarily cut off as his hair was vigorously rubbed. "Um, Gunter, I'm pretty sure I can take it from here."

Somewhat reluctantly, Gunter stepped back, taking the towel with him, and Yuuri swept his bangs out of the way, eyes zeroing in on a figure partially hid behind one of the temple pillars."Conrad."

The soldier stepped forward. By Yuuri's reckoning, it could not have been more than a month's time in Shin Makoku that has passed – barely two weeks on Earth – but the sight of Conrad made him release a breath that Yuuri hadn't known he had been holding.

There were no words needed between them. Conrad took Yuuri's hand, their fingers twining together. Yuuri would always greet Conrad after the others, and Conrad had never forgotten the time that Yuuri told him why: "I like to save the best 'til last."

The sun warmed Yuuri's back as the group started up the hill towards the castle, his hand still sometimes brushing against Conrad's as the other three filled him in on the most recent events. Yuuri carried a bag in his other hand, filled with gifts sealed in watertight wrapping. "It's nearly Christmas time in Japan right now", he explained. "I know we don't have that here, but since I was away until after Christmas last year, I wanted to buy presents for everyone this time. I have one for Greta too, when she gets back from her trip with Cheri-sama."

"Yuuri-heika is just as generous and kind-hearted as ever!" Gunter exclaimed, pointedly ignoring Wolfram's eye rolling and pressing a hand to his heart. "Of course, any gift the Maou sees fit to bestow on his humble subject is sure to be wondrous indeed!"

"Well, I don't know if 'wondrous' would be the word I would use", replied Yuuri, smiling a little bemusedly, "but I tried to pick out things I thought would suit everyone. Shopping has become a bit more interesting since my family more or less doubled in size."

There was just enough time for a bath before the castle inhabitants gathered for dinner; a brief but welcome respite for Yuuri, who liked to have a few minutes to adjust back to his life as ruler after any longer stay with his parents and older brother. Shin Makoku had become Yuuri's home – indeed, Yuuri's stays in the castle had become long enough that he now 'visited' earth rather than the other way around – but he found that it helped to centre himself upon each return, thinking himself back into his role of Maou, which he put to one side whenever he spent more than a day or two with his family. Conrad had to stifle a grin at the thought. No matter what age Yuuri was, he suspected that Jennifer would always treat Yuuri exactly the same, insisting that her son call her 'Mama' and heaping curry on his plate like Yuuri hadn't eaten in weeks. No doubt it was difficult to remain in the same kind of headspace he had in Shin Makoku, even had Yuuri wanted to, with someone as passionately doting as Jennifer around. Conrad had often thought Jennifer quite similar to his own mother, at least in terms of how exuberantly she lavished affection on her sons.

"Ahh…" Yuuri slid into the bath with a blissful sigh, his head tipping back to reveal the length of his neck. Conrad had very much missed that neck – among other things.

"Long day?" Conrad manoeuvred himself behind Yuuri, his hands moving to encircle the king's waist.

"Hm? Oh, no, not really. Just glad to be back, I guess. Shori is as serious as ever. He'll be getting wrinkles soon if he doesn't watch out. And he- well, everyone really- wanted to know when you would be visiting with me again. I think Shori wants to give you The Talk."

"I look forward to it", said Conrad gravely, and Yuuri elbowed him.

"That's not fair! It's like I don't even get a say in it. Anyway, Shori probably wouldn't approve no matter what you said to him."

"True enough. But there are certain levels of approval – or lack thereof. I just won't say anything about the sex."

This earned Conrad another smack, which Conrad easily deflected before leaning down to place his lips just above Yuuri's collarbone. "I missed you", he said more seriously.

"I missed you too. It would have been nice to find presents for everyone with you." Yuuri was blushing a little, which piqued Conrad's interest. His Maou still retained that same sense of innate naiveté that had so charmed Conrad at first, along with the Court at large. Now that he had grown out of his awkward teenage years, however, Yuuri was not so quick to embarrassment. Experience had tempered Yuuri's self-consciousness with a certain sense of composure, and while he would never have the same sort of confidence that someone like Wolfram enjoyed, it took more than a stray comment to fluster him.

Conrad filed the thought away for later exploration, and turned back to the task at hand. Namely, trying not to become too involved in giving Yuuri his own private home-welcoming before they had to sit at the table and behave themselves for an hour or two.

Yuuri's half-purposeful wriggling was not helping.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Heika, you shouldn't have!"<p>

The plates had been cleared away, and Yuuri had taken the opportunity to give out his gifts before people began to excuse themselves for their evening routines.

Gunter hugged the book to himself as if it were a priceless object – a thick tome on ancient Japanese history. He was practically glowing. Wolfram looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes again, but Yuuri shot him a look. It wasn't something that Yuuri would have wanted for himself either, but Gunter's interest in history of all kinds, combined with his clear wish to know everything there was about Yuuri's homeland, had compelled Yuuri to buy it. The expression on Gunter's face made lugging it around for the rest of the day after Yuuri had purchased it well worth the effort.

To Wolfram, Yuuri had given a bottle of clear liquid, which Wolfram had frowned at in puzzlement at first, thinking it might be some kind of perfume and then realising it had no smell. Yuuri leaned over to whisper something in his ear, and Wolfram's expression turned into a mixture of embarrassment, hidden by pretended annoyance, and relief.

"It's meant to be good for sea sickness. You and Elizabeth were out on the lake before I left, right? It's probably hard to woo somebody when all your focus in on not throwing up-"

Wolfram thumped him on the arm, but grinned reluctantly. "Wimp", was all he said, tucking the bottle into his pocket.

"This one's for you, Gwendal." It was perhaps a little obvious, but Gwendal seemed not to care as his fingers came into contact with the plush finish of the toy animal's fur. It was a large rabbit, complete with long ears that flopped down past its chin and a pink nose that Gwendal glanced at once and then quickly looked away from, lest he betray his pleasure at holding such a creature.

"Thank you, Heika", he rumbled.

"You're welcome. Oh, and if you stroke it here-" Yuuri guided Gwendal's hand to the middle of the rabbit's back- "then its head and tail move."

Gwendal looked as though he wanted to tuck the rabbit under his arm and head for his office there and then, but he gave a small cough and restrained himself, gazing at the leftover present inside Yuuri's bag instead. The box it sat in was nondescript, plain in colour and not particularly large. Wolfram and Gunter peered at it curiously.

"Uh… this one's for Conrad. I'll show it to him later, after… um. Later." Yuuri's cheeks were reddening again – he looked almost as embarrassed as Gwendal had a moment ago, which was quite a feat.

Conrad blinked in surprise, and there was a short silence before Yuuri hurriedly stood. "Well, I suppose I had better get some work done before bed. I don't want to be up too late", said Yuuri, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes. "I'll join you in your office after I put this away, Gwendal, and you can tell me what needs the most attention."

Chairs scraped on the floor as people began to disperse. Yuuri tucked the ends of the bag together and held it to his chest as he headed for the door.

"Yuuri…?"

_Later_, Yuuri mouthed at him, and set off at a brisk pace towards their chambers. Conrad briefly considered following him, then decided against it. Whatever it was, the surprise would clearly be revealed to him after Gwendal had been given the chance to point Yuuri in the direction of his paperwork.

He turned to watch as Yuuri disappeared down the hallway, still a slight form compared to Gwendal's or even Conrad's height. Now in his twenties, Yuuri cut a striking figure against the flickering shadows cast by the torches bracketed to the walls. He had filled out well, the lines of his shoulders tapering down to a narrower chest and well-toned waist, thanks to the increasing amount of time he had spent on horseback. He wore his hair slightly longer, and it served to elongate his face so that it looked less rounded than it had in previous years. His eyes were as dark as ever, his grin just as infectious. He had, Conrad mused, gained a gravity that made people want to stop and look at him whenever he entered a room – not simply because of his unique hair and eye colour, and not only because he was the Maou, but because his presence had somehow solidified. There was a kind of weight to him, to the energy that he exuded, that inadvertently caught the attention of whoever happened to be around him at the time. Conrad, for his part, found this to be extremely attractive.

"Ahem." Wolfram was behind him, and Conrad realised he had stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me", he murmured, and allowed his younger brother to pass, smiling ruefully at himself for the lapse in his concentration. Ten, even five years ago, he would never have been caught daydreaming so obviously. Then again, five years ago, he would never have believed he could have attained this level of happiness.

* * *

><p>Yuuri twisted his hands together nervously. "I… I don't know whether… we don't have to, if…"<p>

Conrad raised an eyebrow questioningly. If he had been intrigued before, now the curiosity was pulling at him full force. Reading Yuuri, knowing how his mind worked, was second nature to Conrad, and it was not often that he had no idea what Yuuri was thinking. This slender, unremarkable package held something inside it that was, in some shape or form, extraordinary.

"Should I open it?"

Yuuri glanced away and nodded. "If you like."

Carefully, Conrad pulled the lid of the box open. And gaped. This was- well, Conrad was fairly certain what it was, although he had never actually held such a thing before.

It was a very light pink in colour, a shade or two away from being flesh-toned, and both looked and felt smooth to the touch. Not overly long, its narrow tip gradually widened at the middle and flared out more sharply at the base. Even had Yuuri's body language not given its purpose away, it had the unmistakable look of something designed for pleasure.

"Well", said Conrad finally.

Yuuri's eyes darted towards him, then quickly away again. "I figured you'd know what it was for when you saw it." Yuuri was all but whispering in his abrupt shyness.

"Yuuri… I never thought-"

"You don't have to", Yuuri interrupted. "That is, _we_ don't have to. If it's not something… you know, that you like…"

"Do you?" Conrad questioned him.

The blush was spreading to the tips of Yuuri's ears. "I've never tried it", he admitted.

"Then we'll try it together."

Yuuri's eyes flew to Conrad's face. "You mean… you haven't, you know..."

"I believe this world has something along similar lines", Conrad replied, keeping his voice light. "I've seen them before, and heard other people speak of them, although they're probably not as common as in your world."

Yuuri's shoulders lost some of their tension. "I hadn't really given it any thought before, but I didn't know what to get for you at first, I had already bought everyone else's presents, and when I was passing this shop I just suddenly thought…" He trailed off, still a little uncertain, and Conrad sought to reassure him.

"If we don't like it, we don't have to use it. But since you went to all the trouble-" He could just imagine Yuuri entering the shop, nervous and jittery like he was still that gangly, unsure teenager, handing over the money with shaking hand. "-Then we might as well put it to the test."

His smile was warm and teasing enough that Yuuri gained back the confidence to direct Conrad's finger to the small switch at the bottom. "It vibrates if you push here", he said, and flushed all over again – this time in response to the first thrills of anticipation at the almost predatory look that crossed Conrad's face.

"I may have to keep you up later than intended", said Conrad, and reached for the buttons on Yuuri's shirt.

* * *

><p>It had not taken long to help each other divest themselves of clothing. On some nights, they preferred to do so by stages – a jacket here, a shirt there, until both were eventually pressed skin to bare skin. Tonight, in part because they had been separated for a while, there was a sense of urgency to their movements, and Yuuri had only had time to lock the door because Conrad had been rather rapidly tugging off his boots before dragging Yuuri further in to the room.<p>

Now Yuuri was lying on his back, fisting the sheets with one hand while the other was busy running its way through his lover's hair. Conrad was attacking Yuuri's mouth with abandon, and Yuuri arched up so that their chests could meet.

"Conrad…" Yuuri gasped, not because he wanted to say anything of importance, but simply because it felt good to be able to say his name like that after what had seemed like so long. Conrad responded in kind, and pulled away from Yuuri's mouth long enough to nip his neck like he had wanted to since their earlier bath. Yuuri's answering groan was intoxicating. He was already breathing raggedly, and his arms snaked around Conrad's neck to pull him closer still.

"Oh! Conrad, ahh-!" Their arousals rubbed together, and Yuuri didn't bother attempting to hide the pleasure this caused him. Their lips melded together again, and the rest of Yuuri's vocalisation was muffled, although no less evident.

It had never failed to delight Conrad, that Yuuri so clearly showed how much he enjoyed Conrad's touch. Any bashfulness he used to have felt at being so intimate with Conrad, his body exposed to Conrad's eyes and fingers and mouth, had always, in the end, been swept away by his fervent reciprocations. Yuuri had never been one to sit passively and watch the world pass him by in any other aspect of his life, so Conrad supposed it made sense that Yuuri was the same when it came to matters in the bedroom – passionate, inquisitive, loving. Still, it made Conrad marvel, just as it often did, that Yuuri took as active a role in their lovemaking as Conrad. With every kiss, every lingering stroke and probing caress that Conrad gave, Yuuri answered with one of his own, pushing back with an equal amount of desire. For all his age and experience, Conrad had never known such a bed partner suited so perfectly to him. It was, he thought with a sudden flash of clarity, almost as though they had been created specifically for the other.

"Conrad…?"

"Yes."

Yuuri's gift was near the bottom of the bed, where it had fallen after Conrad had more or less pounced on him. The soldier reached for it now, and Yuuri let out a breath.

"Alright?", he asked. His fingernails grazed Yuuri's nipple, and he heard the hitch as Yuuri inhaled again, sharply.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response", he managed to say.

Conrad was distracted again by Yuuri's lips, and it took a few moments more for him to persuade himself to let them go again, this time to reach for a bottle that was tucked just beneath the bed. He let Yuuri watch him, made himself move slowly, as he coated the object generously with the bottle's contents. Then, smiling roguishly, he transferred his hand, still sticky, to Yuuri's thighs.

Yuuri's knees drew up, eyes squeezing shut as Conrad traced little circles that grew closer and closer towards the centre of his body.

"Ah… nngh! C-Conrad, it's…" Conrad hummed his appreciation as Yuuri throbbed against his touch. His hand rubbed and stroked until Yuuri's legs began to tremble, before Conrad's fingers slipped downwards. Yuuri's body could not help but jerk itself up, just as Conrad had anticipated it would. He now knew Yuuri's body as well as he knew his own, and sought, always, to seek Yuuri's full enjoyment from this awareness. Nonetheless, it seemed like Yuuri was even more sensitive than usual tonight, and that served to heighten Conrad's own delight. Loving Yuuri was everything he had used to dream about, and yet so much more than he could have imagined. The day Yuuri had confessed that he had been having similar dreams was one that would be forever imprinted on his memory – tonight, their lovemaking had a feverishness to it that reminded him of this with a glorious rush. He wondered if Yuuri was remembering this now too; certainly, Yuuri's body was burning beneath him like he did.

Conrad's fingers ceased their progress before Yuuri could squirm towards them any further, and the unchecked disappointment that crossed his face made Conrad want to laugh. Instead, he leant forwards to rest his forehead against his Maou's. "Ah, Yuuri… you are beautiful."

Yuuri might have responded if Conrad did not choose that moment to push the tip of the toy, gently but firmly, inside Yuuri's entrance. The moan that came out of Yuuri's mouth instead would have probably embarrassed him at its volume if he had been conscious enough to register it. As it was, Conrad couldn't be sure if Yuuri had known he had made the sound at all – his head thrashed to the side, his neck deliciously bared again. Conrad could not refuse such an invitation.

Yuuri was breathing hard, trembling as Conrad took the opportunity to slide the toy further in. Yuuri tensed, his nails digging into Conrad's shoulders in an effort to maintain some semblance of control. Conrad's eyes searched his face, not foregoing caution despite the haze seeping through him, making any kind of rational thought a difficulty. But there was no pain in Yuuri's expression – only an indefinable _something_ that threatened to unseat Conrad thoroughly.

It was too tempting not to do. The moan that he elicited from Yuuri as Conrad's fingers danced over the switch was, frankly, one of the most erotic things that Conrad had witnessed. Had he been more impatient, or less experienced, he might have been ended within seconds of hearing that one hoarse sound. As it was, he could feel every drop of blood in his body rushing towards a single point, and knew that his panting now mirrored Yuuri's own.

Yuuri was mouthing something nonsensical, and Conrad sensed the approaching release just as he had decided to pull the object from Yuuri's opening, twisting slightly as he did so. Warm and sticky, it spurted onto Conrad's hand at the same time as the toy slithered out, glistening with moisture.

Yuuri was still gasping, chest heaving, trying to apologise, but Conrad would have none of it. He covered Yuuri with kisses until he had stopped trying to talk, and simply clung to Conrad's arms as he grounded himself. This, Conrad had expected.

What he had not expected was that Yuuri would push Conrad softly off him after a few moments respite, making it clear that he wanted to exchange positions.

"Yuuri…! You don't need to- if you're happy, then that's all I-"

"No. Conrad, I want this… I want you to feel what I feel, please-"

Conrad allowed himself to be eased back against the sheets. It was true, he hadn't gotten to the same stage of excitement that Yuuri had, but he had never demanded more than he thought Yuuri could or would want to give, and Yuuri's happiness was his own as far as Conrad was concerned. That Yuuri was so eager to want Conrad to reach that same space wasn't something he took lightly. Above him, Yuuri had taken the time to squirt more of the lubricant from the bottle, whimpering at the sensations his own fingers were causing as he rubbed slowly at his entrance.

Conrad gazed up at Yuuri in wonder, his hands reaching out to grasp Yuuri's hips. "I want you", he said, his voice gone unintentionally low.

"I know." Yuuri let his gaze travel down past Conrad's naval and back up again knowingly, and Conrad was sure he was not imagining it when he saw Yuuri's pupils narrow. "And I will give myself to you."

It was Yuuri's voice, yet not – Yuuri's actions, but guided by something more. Yuuri had been approaching exhaustion only a minute ago. Now, his expression made Conrad shiver. He was unable to tear his eyes away – and Yuuri knew it – as the Maou raised himself up, then lowered himself back down, taking Conrad in. Conrad could only stare, transfixed, at the sight of himself disappearing into Yuuri, inch by deliberate inch.

Yuuri's muscles were twitching with the effort of keeping still, legs and abdomen pulled taut. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, before opening them to watch Conrad's face as he began to shift – slowly at first, wringing out a groan from the man lying beneath him.

"Yuuri…"

"Patience", Yuuri answered, but his movements sped up anyway, as if he, too, was unable to draw out what was evidently a pleasurable undertaking for him as well. Conrad somehow doubted that anything could match what he was beginning to experience, however. Sex with Yuuri had never been anything but rewarding, but this… this was something else entirely. Again and again, Yuuri lifted his hips and let himself drop back, willingly impaling himself, his movements becoming more frenzied as Conrad stirred himself to match them, rise for fall.

"_Conrad!_"

He felt the exact moment that the energy, which had been building inexorably upward, surged outwards to envelop them both. Like a pulse, a living current, it swept through him, making his heart pound almost painfully. Buried deep inside Yuuri, he surrendered to it. Yuuri keened, a wordless cry, and Conrad instinctively coursed upwards at the sound, understanding without having to think about it that this would draw the energy to its strongest, final point.

The responding reverberation was immediate, shredding every ounce of self-control that Conrad had managed to cling to. Shuddering, struggling for breath, he gave his all, knowing that it would be unhesitatingly received.

The electricity in the air took a while to dissipate. At some point, Yuuri summoned the strength to separate himself from Conrad and collapse down beside him, muscles still quivering every now and then with remembered spirit. Conrad reached out to stroke his hair, damp and clingy, and waited for the quietness of the aftermath to settle over them.

"Yuuri… Yuuri."

"Um", Yuuri answered dazedly.

"Let me clean you up?"

"Later."

Conrad laughed gently. "Later we will have both fallen asleep."

"I know. That's why I said it." Dark eyes opened to smile tiredly back at him.

"At least allow me to fix the bed a little."

Yuuri mumbled his assent, and Conrad somehow managed to haphazardly rearrange the covers without getting up. Yuuri was growing cooler as the perspiration dried, salty, on his skin. One of the blankets had long since fallen to the floor, and he picked it up to drape over them as a make-shift cover, glad that the night was warm.

To his left, he could tell Yuuri was already on the edge of sleep, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. "I'll tell the others to let you wake up in the morning in your own time", he said, concerned that Gwendal might demand Yuuri's presence before Yuuri was quite ready.

"Why do you think I locked the door?"

Conrad grinned. "I'm sure your teachers will be thrilled that you're beginning to think strategically."

"Of course", Yuuri yawned. "I even planned ahead enough to bring extra batteries. Just in case you liked your present a lot."

Truly, Conrad thought, he was a lucky man. "Just in case", he agreed as Yuuri shifted his head, his king's breathing soon altering to one of fatigued slumber. He muttered something in his sleep, and Conrad tucked the blanket around him more securely before giving in to the inevitable.

Conrad's last thought before drifting off was that if he looked even half as satisfied as he felt by the time he started about his daily duties tomorrow, then Yuuri would no doubt be responsible for introducing a new trend in Shin Makoku.


End file.
